The Power Ranger Archives: Origins Pt 1-Reign of the Morphing Masters
by ShinySephiroth
Summary: In 1993 Zordon of Eltar chose five teenagers with ATTITUDE to become warriors in the war he had been waging against evil for thousands of years. But who is Zordon? How did he get entangled in this universal struggle? What are the origins of Zedd, Rita, Dark Specter, and the other villains throughout Power Ranger history? Every story has a beginning... and this is that story.
1. Chapter 1: An Odd Resurgence

**Chapter One: An Odd Resurgence**

The citizens ran from the plaza, screaming in fright. The chaos ensuing from the attack hit each person to their very core. As the Time Force cameras appeared in orbit to record the incident, the people could be seen scurrying to safety. Upon closer observation, however, there was one person who stood, staring the enemies down with defiance in his eyes, and what looked like the beginnings of a smirk. As the last of the crowd emptied the plaza, the young man placed his hand to his head and combed his hair back.

"Okay. Now, I don't know who put you up to this. I don't know why you're here. Frankly... I don't care. My job is to take you down. My personal goal, however... is to make you wish you never showed your faces here." He looked around and was pleased to see he had their attention. The fact Z-Putties were here, so long after Zedd was lost outside of time, was puzzling. The young warrior was sure, however, the main headquarters would get to the bottom of this odd resurgence.

The Z Putties lunged at the man. He stood back and got into his fighting stance. Okay. As they run forward, they have limited ability to maneuver. He moved his head up as if he were going to jump, convincing two putties to leave their feet. As they did, he ducked under and rolled beneath them. Getting up, he juked another opponent, giving him a donkey kick to the back. As he looked up, another putty reached to grab him. He crouched down at this point and slammed his shoulder into the putty's pelvic region. He proceeded from here to lift him up and throw him into a group of putties as they ran forward.

As the Z Putties regrouped, the fighter set himself in position. "You guys are good at protecting those Z-marks... I sure hope the others are doing better than me..." He sighed and stared them down. "I guess you leave me no choice but to crank up the intensity." He reached into his uniform jacket and pulled out his badge. "SPD Emergency!" A crackle of energy formed around him as he felt his gear appear from his tap to his power. "Force for the future! Future: Omega Ranger!" He flew up into the air as an explosion occurred behind him from the excess energy produced from his morph. "Legend Blaster!" he yelled as his gun appeared. The ranger then pinpointed and rapidly shot at three of the putties, hitting them directly on the Zs on their chests.

As he landed, he clutched the morpher on his wrist. "Omega Morpher II: Hyper Mode!" As he commanded his morpher, chroniton particles filled his body and gave him his time defying abilities. He zoomed toward three of the putties and, with an ounce of arrogance, touched each Z with his index finger. As his ranger form returned to its normal state, he saw the putties break apart.

The last four Z Putties' arms turned into weapons as he stared them down. "Huh? I thought only Rita's putties had weaponry... Legend Sword: Activate! Morpher: Access Hall of Legends!" He ducked under one enemy swipe and struck another with his blade with a clink. "Access granted. Welcome Project Future: Omega. What is your request?" The ranger punched a putty in the face as another kicked him square in the back. "Ugh!" he screamed as he fell.

"Unable to understand request. Please repeat."

"When did Z-Putties first appear with weapons instead of hands!?" Omega screamed this with as much enunciation as he could muster, as a putty struck his chest with an axe, sending sparks flying. As he flew backward, another putty punched him in the side of his neck. Omega fell to the ground as his suit started activating numerous inhibitory neurons to numb the pain.

"Access denied." The computer stated matter of factly.

Omega coughed to clear his voice. "Impossible. Reason for denial!?" One putty's hand morphed into a giant hammer and, with a massive uppercut, sent Omega flying. As he flew through the air, one putty jumped toward him, launching himself into Omega's chest as another putty came at him from the opposite direction, hitting him in the lower lumbar region.

As the courageous warrior crumpled to the ground, he heard the computer say, "The information requested is at a higher clearance level than the user who initiated the search. Please contact the network administrator for further details."

The ranger dug his sword into the concrete and, clutching the hilt, pulled himself up. Gasping as his vision regained focus, he said, "Clearance... level... Future: Omega." As he regained some composure, he rushed forward. At that same moment, a fifth putty teleported onto the scene and close-lined him.

"Insufficient clearance. Information: confidential."

"Come on, Sam. You can do this..." the ranger muttered to himself. What can I do!? An idea sparked. "Power... down." As he demorphed, Sam returned to his natural form, with all his injuries disappearing. As a putty rushed him, he teleported a pole in between them. Without time to react, the putty ran into the pole and made contact with it. As his Z emblem made contact, he exploded into a pile of clay.

Sam turned to the remaining four. "Time to morph! SP-"

"Kiah!"

"Hiyah!"

"Woohoo!"

Jumping over Sam, the B Squad SPD Power Rangers landed in between him and his foes. Relieved, Sam looked at them: Bridge, the Red Ranger; Z, the Blue Ranger; Warren, the Green Ranger; Syd, the Yellow Ranger; Boom, the Pink Ranger. Bridge turned and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Thought you could use a hand, buddy!"

. . .

As the rangers drove back to their base in the back of their SWAT vehicle, Sam stood up to sit next to Boom. "Hey, man. Thanks for your help back there." Boom looked up, his eyes beaming with excitement and sincerity. "No problemo! Always there for a brother in arms! I'm just glad we finished off the other attacks in time! Your batch seemed super juiced... Why do you think that is?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know..." He looked around and turned back to Boom, whispering. "I tried to access information on that variant of putty, but the Hall blocked me, saying I had insufficient clearance." Boom cocked his head back and rolled his eyes into his head, as if to physically look for the answer. "Hmm... that's weird. We programmed your project to have full access. If you didn't, then the whole thing is pretty much a waste, ya know what I mean? Haha... Anyway, it must be a mistake in the programming. I'll call Kat and look into it ASAP." He beamed a smile and rustled Sam's hair. "Now, let's go grab some snacks: We're back home!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Guardian of Time

**Chapter Two: The Guardian of Time**

As Sam walked into his room, his radio clicked on. "...nd it has been three days since famous singer/songwriter, Kira Ford, has gone missi-" He turned off his radio and sighed. "I need to program that thing to not turn on every time I walk into the room. Anyway, that was an amazing meal! Boy, am I stuffed!" He looked and found he was speaking to only the walls, as Warren, his roommate, was not in the room.

"Never mind..." he muttered under his breath.

He plopped down onto his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he thought, _Boom is awesome. He has always made me feel like I have a family here. He's a good father-figure. Hehe... Glad his neuron-enhancer got him into duty._

Sam looked over to his desk at the gift wrapped on it. _It took forever to finish it!_ He mused to himself how funny it would be when Boom would open the box to find a replica Sam had made of the "SPD Orange Ranger" suit. He had constructed the suit by watching archived footage in The Hall of Legends.

"The Hall..." Sam said to himself. He remembered the problems he had during his previous battle. He had never had a problem with his access to the Hall, and it was bothering him. He left his room and went to The Entry.

As Sam walked into The Entry room, he saw the portal's sentinel slowly turn to him. "Transwarp Mark VII: ONLINE. What is your request?"

Sam pulled out his badge and placed it in front of the robot's eye-scanner. "Hall of Legends."

The Machine's eyes turned green. "Access granted. Welcome, Future: Omega Ranger." He cranked a lever, tuning the door's frequency to the proper setting to allow Omega's entrance. "Reminder: you must stay morphed in The Hall or you will be lost in the crevices of time."

Sam winked. "I gotcha, big boy." He backed up and thought, _I love this part!_ He then ran past the eight foot tall guard, yelled, "SPD EMERGENCY!"

Sam transformed right as he hit the portal's shimmering, purple surface. Like Alice down the rabbit hole, he slowly descended to the Hall's main floor.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Future: Omega Ranger's commander's voice rang through his communicator in his helmet.

"Just doing some indexing, Commander Tate."

After a silence, Sky said, "Very well. Make sure to at least remember your point of departure so you don't show up a week from now, got it? Oh, never mind. Here you come right now. Make sure you have your report with the proper formatting when you hand it to me."

Omega sighed. _That's not how time travel works, Sky... _He thought. Sky was a bright guy, and a great commander, but certain things escaped his grasp of understanding. "Understood, Commander. Anything in particular you need me to index?"

Commander Tate's voice came back online. "Why, yes, I would like - What!?" Omega heard an explosion in the background, followed by Sky's demands. "Ranger- stand down! That is an order!" More explosions were heard.

"Commander!?" Future: Omega stood frozen in shock. _What's happening!? _He thought. He then began to remember what Sky had just mentioned: _"Here you come right now..."_ Realizing that Sky was talking about Sam himself, he focused in on what he could hear was going on through his helmet.

"SPD EMERGENCY! Shadow Ranger!"

He could make out battle noises through the communicator. He then heard a distinct, familiar voice saying, "If that is what you want, then fine: Legend Blade!"

After some more noise and what sounded like screams, Future: Omega heard Boom say, "Sam... I don't know what is happening, so please put the blade down... Sam, NO!"

At that instant, the communication dropped. Sneering behind his helmet, Future: Omega Ranger turned his attention to the Hall of Legends' main computer. "Hall: set the Future: Omega Ranger power tap to the Morphing Grid." He shook his head and sighed. "That should weaken my future self enough so the guys can apprehend... me? ... and we can get to the bottom of this." He knew that with the properties of time travel, two people could not share the same "tap" to the Morphing Grid without being weakened. If this was another version of himself, who had created a new timeline by visiting from the future, he felt he could at least get B Squad a chance to take the new Omega Ranger down by weakening him.

"Unable to grant request: Entry log deleted. Unable to grant request: Hall entry point sealed." The computer responded coldly.

Omega's heart felt like it was in his throat. "What is happening!?" He cried out in frustration.

Suddenly, a hologram appeared before him. It was the head of SPD Earth, Anubis Cruger. "Sam, I am sorry to say things are bad. _Very_ bad. I had to lock you in The Hall for your own safety. It will take too long to explain everything, and I don't have time... but you _do_. Sam, your ranger project has been to ensure the omega future... the last future that cannot be taken by evil forces. I have programmed The Hall to only let you out once you have completed the project I left for you. It is filed as Project: Future Ensured. Good luck."

And with that, the Future: Omega Ranger was alone. "Computer: Open the programmer mode."

"This mode has been deactivated." Omega stopped and breathed in deeply. He had been hoping to access the programmer mode and deactivate whatever was impeding him from escaping the Hall of Legends. _Focus..._

"Computer: Open file search and locate Officer Boom's instruction manual."

"All of these functions are locked. Omega Ranger's only access is currently to the file 'Future Ensured'."

A holographic projection of a file folder appeared in front of Future: Omega. "Ranger: this project has special guidelines. You are to watch the Time Force files chronologically. The first folder is unlocked. Subsequent folders are locked and will be unlocked upon completion of the previous files in the folder subsequently preceding the locked files."

Frustrated, Future: Omega Ranger activated the Chrono Work Station via his morpher and sat. The keyboard appeared before him, directly under the holographic folder.

"Computer: Tell me the names of the folders and the files in them." Omega watched as the folders appeared before him. To keep calm, he reasoned to himself, _Cruger is right: I have time. I can still pop in at the right time. I have to trust him. Somewhere in these files is the information I need to resolve... whatever is happening._

The computer's voice echoed in Omega's helmet: "There are twenty one folders. The name of folder one is 'Origins'. This folder has three files. Folder two has five files. Folder numbers three through six have two files each. Folder numbers seven through ten have one file. Folder eleven has two files. Folders twelve through twenty one have one file each."

Omega hurriedly typed all of the information into his second monitor for his index record. "Open Folder One: Origins. What are the files?"

The computer flipped the icon open to show three files. Two were dark with no title. "File one is 'The Reign of the Morphing Masters'. Would you like to begin?"

Omega stretched out his arms and legs. "May as well." The archived footage began to play.

. . .

In a beige building complex with ancient looking designs that the Future: Omega Ranger recognized as having the same architecture as the old Command Center for the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, many important figures gathered. Some entered the complex through the opening at the top of the teleportation cylinder attached to the building where they would be verified for access. These were the leaders from wealthy planets and alliances. Those without access to such technology entered by foot through the front entrance.

Once inside, the view showed gadgets and charts lining the conference room. The scene showed all in attendance wearing white robes, as a respect to the traditions of those who were sponsoring the convention. A chime echoed throughout the room, indicating the browsing portion of the convention was over. The main presentation was to begin.

Three chairs sat on a stage, with only one vacant. One of the chairs' occupants stood and approached the audio system. He placed the voice amplifier and language synchronizer to his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, as the meeting conductor, I say on behalf of the United Alliance Research and Development Team that we are honored to have you. My name is Burai and I am Assistant Chief of Research. I invite all to stand now as we welcome The Morphing Masters."

Fourteen figures teleported onto the stage as their cue was given, while a section for them to sit and preside over the meeting appeared as well. They all wore different colored robes, indicative of their position within the group. The one in gold moved to sit with the researchers.

Burai continued, "I am now pleased to pass the time to the research chairman from The Morphing Masters: Master Orion." As Burai turned to head to his seat, Orion materialized at the audio station and adjusted the tech to his throat.

Orion looked over the audience and began his speech. "I have worked in Research and Development for... well, let's say a long time!" The audience laughed. "Although I love it, I had felt the title of Head of Research needed to be passed on to someone young, more in tune with the new technology of our modern age. Although I had many from whom to choose, through the whole process, there was but one young man on whom I had my sights focused. He is talented and focused. I assure you all, as members of The United Alliance, that our research is in the hands of the most capable person I know. He is methodic in his designs and implementations. Hehe... I swear at times he is thinking ten steps ahead of everyone in the development team!"

Laughter could be heard from the audience from the section of researchers in attendance. "You see? They know I am right! Now, although Burai is trying to follow his well mapped agenda, I will skip the pleasantries and get to the heart of why we are all here! I invite the Head of Research up now to start his demonstration!"

The young man looked up, sweeping his messy blue hair away from his eyes. Orion laughed, "Yes, you! Come on! Everyone, the man who needs no introduction! Come on up!"

The Head of Research slowly stood up, groaning to himself. _And now for the song and dance. Anything to keep the investors interested. Here we go._

He slowly made his way to the audio station, placing the devices to his throat as Orion patted him on the back, then materialized back at his chair. _Unnecessary eye candy. I guess I need to learn to be "showy" if I am to do this._

He looked out toward the audience. He slowly plastered a smile to his face. "I appreciate the vote of confidence. Although... I doubt I'm that well known." The audience laughed. He adjusted the collar of his robe, then continued in his deep, authoritative voice. "I am the Head of Research and Development for the United Alliance. I hale from Eltar. My name is Zordon."


	3. Chapter 3: The Academy

**Chapter Three: The Academy**

After the conference, Zordon could be seen packing away his papers into his research bag. Burai, an averaged sized man with a mop of black hair, walked up to him and patted him on the back. "Well, Zordon. I have to say what you lack in charisma you sure do make up for in pure amazingness! Watching you present your theories and the possible applications it all may have... I just wish you would share some of these things with at least me. I am over this division too, you know..." Burai looked down in embarrassment as he said this. These were feelings he had bottled up, though only when they came spilling out his mouth was he able to fully realize the emotions existed.

Zordon nodded as he continued to pack his things, his back still turned toward Burai. "You are right. The best way to run an organization is if its leaders are all in accord." He finished packing and started toward the buildings' exit.

"Hey, wait up! I have a lot to ask about what you taught today!" Zordon moaned to himself. _Can't I have some time to myself? I didn't pick you as my right hand man so we could be friends. Well, maybe this will help get you caught up..._

Zordon didn't slow down as he made his way out of the building. Burai was right at his heels.

"Okay, first off: why did you keep these things to yourself?"

Zordon adjusted the strap on his bag which was wrapped around his shoulder. "I was busy preparing the presentation. Orion strongly urged me to prepare things which would give the members of the Alliance faith in me. I picked the things which I didn't feel would give away my deeper thoughts and experiments, but would still border on the fringe side of our tech. Just to keep things exciting. I didn't tell you beforehand because I didn't have time to slow down my preparations for you to keep up with me." Zordon swept mats of blue hair from off his brow.

Burai placed his hand on Zordon's shoulder as they walked. "Trust me, my friend. I'll keep up! At least next time, give me your presentation notes. I'll go over them and if I don't understand something, I will ask you afterward about it. I am not ashamed to ask someone younger than me for help!" He flashed his superior a smile.

_Great. So I guess you're saying I need to get accustomed to these post-meeting chats. And I am only 100 years younger than you... _Zordon turned to Burai. "You said you had questions about the presentation. I am fairly confident it didn't end with your first question." Burai's head cocked back.

"Oh, yes... right... let me see..." He pulled out some note cards from his pocket. "Well... You spoke about using items as sort of totems to allow for more power in our soldiers. What did you mean by that?"

Zordon chuckled. "I didn't elaborate on that on purpose. Sentinel Knight would've been very upset if I had outright stated my meaning. I'll be very surprised if he didn't catch my drift during the presentation anyway. I'm sure I'll have a scalding memo in my office in the morning."

"You didn't answer my question... sir." Burai smiled again, with what seemed like an amazing amount of patience.

"Right. You will need a history lesson first. With an older quorum of the Morphing Masters, there was the war for the Corona Aurora. Sentinel Knight was able to secure it and has been its guardian ever since. The purposes of that war was to use the jewels as a power source to fuel an empire. My conjecture is that we can use other artifacts in much the same way."

Burai nodded. "Yes, this makes sense. But wouldn't this be using it as a conduit to the Morphing Grid?"

Zordon shook his head. "This is what Sentinel Knight doesn't understand. One can make powerful warriors, who may give the impression of capabilities derived from the Grid, without actually tapping the Grid itself. Yes, he has outlawed sciences directly using the Morphing Grid, and he has done so for very good reason. Of all the Masters, he has the most experience with the Grid and knows its powers and dangers. What I suggest, and wish to prove, is that one can use totems to be a power source for warriors without tapping the grid."

Burai wrote these things down in his notes. "This is fascinating! What gave you the idea this could even work, though?"

Zordon shrugged. "Just a hunch I went with and, through my investigations, have seen evidence it is possible." Burai made some more annotations. _Good thing he bought that. The truth would complicate things. _

"Okay, Zordon. You also mentioned machines which would facilitate Alliance security, and then showed some schematics. Anything else about them?"

Zordon shook his head, causing his blue hair to wave about. "That's all. They will be manned by soldiers. These 'Droids' will run in groups of five and their primary focus will be to divide and conquer the foe. I figure anything more than five will too difficult for a field commander to manage efficiently."

Zordon stopped at that point and, for the first time during the conversation, looked at Burai. "Thank you very much for your time and dedication for wanting to learn more of our department's future. Unfortunately, I have arrived at my dormitory. If you wish, we can continue these discussions tomorrow in my office."

Burai smiled. "Yeah, sure. Sounds great. Thank you for your time! I will also have my report about my upcoming research proposals ready for you in a few days."

With this, they parted ways. Zordon scanned his security badge at the dormitory scanner. "Zordon Zoltar of Eltar. Identity confirmed. Please enter." Zordon walked in and headed toward his room. As a high ranking member of The Morphing Academy, he was privileged with free boarding on the main planet. There was a sharp contrast of those who lived on the main planet: those who came from wealthy families and could afford the rooming, and those you earned the ability to live close to The Masters themselves. More often than not, those who were able to buy their room on the planet were those who never received a very high rank, while those who were regarded as more academically inclined rose achieved "greatness".

Every year, the Morphing Masters would allow for applications to be sent in for the top three spots in The Academy. They would be evaluated by their achievements, an interview with a member of the Morphing Masters, and their ability to battle with their inherent abilities to tap the Morphing Grid. Now, while it was outlawed by the Masters to make equipment for anyone to be able to tap the Morphing Grid, the Morphing Academy was founded expressly to increase the abilities of those who were naturally able to tap the Grid.

The purpose of having the top three spots selected was for those three to be those next in line to become a member of the Morphing Masters Council upon the death of a member. Zordon had been a member of The Top for the past four years, and with the death of Master App during a mission in the M51 Galaxy, Zordon was apprehensive of the fact he would be under observation for the spot. He very much wanted this spot, for he knew if he got in, he would have access to more resources than he thought imaginable, and would be able to fund Research and Development with the resources he believed that department deserved.

_It's a shame. Although Orion started Research and Development, ever since he became a Master he has left it by the wayside. I will change things. And, there will be no more pandering to the masses. No more conventions that are nothing more than ringside attractions. The research will speak for itself and time will be devoted to that and not six months of planning for a silly event. Imagine if those six months went by completely interrupted, for just research! We could get more work done, and the results would speak for themselves! I am sure we would get at least the same amount of funds for the projects I would do!_ Zordon shrugged to himself as he walked down the empty halls. _No reason to imagine something which may not occur, I guess._

At that time, The Top was comprised of Zordon, an Aquitian named Cestro, and Zordon's assistant, Burai. After Master App's sudden death, the candidate who scored the fourth best two months earlier, during The Trials, had _also_ been chosen to be a member of The Top, to take the place of the member who would be eventually promoted to the rank of Master. It caused quite a flurry of discussion throughout The Alliance, since this candidate was the first female to be a member of The Top since Delphine of Aquitar was named as a Master. The favorite amongst the members of The Academy was Cestro to become a Master, due to being an Aquitian himself and having "an in" by way of Delphine.

As Zordon finally got to his room, he noticed someone at his door. It was Orion. He cleared his throat and started walking toward Zordon. "Good presentation today. It got a lot of potential investors. We'll work on them to get your research funded."

Zordon was very surprised to see Orion there in a dormitory. It was always odd to see a Master walking about for the members of the Academy, but to be in front of his own room threw Zordon off a bit from his normally balanced nature. It was also interesting for him to see Orion in the gold robe, which was worn by the lowest ranking member of the Senior quorum of the Masters. There were fifteen members of the Morphing Masters: seven Senior members and eight Junior members. Orion was recently voted in as the newest Senior member, to replace App, who had been second only to Sentinel Knight within the council.

"I hope to get started as soon as possible on my newest hypothesis." Zordon said, waiting to see if the congratulations were the only reason for Master Orion's visit.

"Well, that will have to take a back seat for now. I have been sent by the Masters to come and pick you up. You have been voted in to potentially take App's place. I will be teleporting you to the Masters' Council, which will start soon. There, you will learn of what your field exam will be to see if you are up to snuff."

Zordon's heart fell to his stomach. Orion was known to be direct to the point, so his bluntness at this moment provided no way for Zordon to gather himself for news he wasn't expecting.

"Okay. It seems like you are dumbfounded. You better have a tongue by the time we get to The Council. Now, come stand next to me." Zordon nodded and approached The Master. "Ready to teleport." Zordon, for the first time, was able to feel what it was like to be teleported.


	4. Chapter 4: Rise of a Tyrant

**Chapter Four: Rise of a Tyrant**

"Go... go!" The commander screamed as his rogue militia ran through crags. The commander looked around to see if he could spot his pursuers. When he thought they had gained some sufficient distance, he motioned for his squad to follow him into a small enclosure under a boulder.

"Filcar?" The commander asked for his right hand man, who looked up while rearranging his supply bag on his back.

"Yes, Commander? "

The commander looked around and couldn't see an end to the cave in which they found themselves.

"Take two others with you and see if this thing has any end."

As Filcar marched off with his recruits, the commander took his place with his men. While he awaited inevitably being found, he pondered how he got to the point in which he found himself.

It had all started at an archaeologic dig. He was the head of his team. He had found historical data in his studies hinting at ancient activity in a certain area of the universe, so after completing for and finally earning a research grant from the United Alliance (which took four slow years to attain), he was excited to scour the area. Within hours of starting, his team's monitors were surging with power spikes. Thinking he had found something which would put him in the history books, he had pinpointed the energy source and started digging.

As he thought back on the moment he found the artifact, he gripped his blaster tightly. _How I wish I could go back. Change it all and stop myself. Everything would have been different..._

He remembered the power the artifact had emanated as the crane pulled it from its earthy home. A large crystal structure, glowing with a rainbow of colors. He immediately sent a video to Orion, the then junior member of the Morphing Masters and leader of Research and Development for the Alliance. Within minutes he and a senior Master, App, arrived. The two masters looked over the crystal. Some reported hearing them speak of the Morphing Grid, and power sources. At that time, all the head of the dig could think of was this find's importance, and how his career would be cemented in history.

What he got was far from what he intended. Suddenly he found himself being taken to an Alliance facility, with Alliance officers interrogating him, and telling him that he needed to swear to never share his findings. He and his team were quarantined for months, being trained to become soldiers, to protect the artifact. He was named as the group commander, since he had military training from his time attending the Academy. He had joined to get a military scholarship, having the Alliance pay for his education.

With his team equipped with minor training, the Alliance's intent was to ensure the lowest number of people were aware of the artifact's existence. Those who refused to enlist were threatened with charges of treason and mutiny, a life sentence of solitary confinement dangling over their heads. The passion they shared for their career had led them to be prisoners of their greatest find, which was meant to never see the light of day.

Things never go according to plan, however, when destiny is involved. One member of the team, Novact, decided this was not the career he had signed on for. He could not wait on an undefined time when he would be honorably discharged, or if that time would even come. To free himself from his shackles, he made a deal with the devil.

That devil was a warlord who had parked himself in a main planet of the galaxy in which the artifact had been found. It was once a beautiful world named Decrof; eventually the planet found itself conquered after a grueling galactic war. The Alliance at the time knew not how to handle this empire's power, with generals and creatures unseen by Alliance strategists. Once conquered, as a mockery to those defeated, the planet was renamed by the victors - as Gamma Vile.

Novact surrendered himself to the warlord. To further mock the Alliance, the warlord had introduced himself with the title of master, being known as Master Vile. Now Vile, upon being told by Novact of the crystal, decided it was in his best interest to find the power source to fuel his empire, just as another empire had tried to accomplish many centuries before when they attempted to take the jewels of the Corona Aurora. Vile sent his armies and attempted a covert attack to accomplish his deed at the site his informant gave him. Whether by luck or by tactic they were unsure, but the team was able to escape with the crystal and find their way to a mountain range, where they had been battling and hiding for days, using the terrain as cover.

As these thoughts ran through the commander's head, Filcar could be heard approaching. "Sir! This cave has an exit! Please! Signal an evac team! They will arrive quickly: I know it!"

Filcar's excitement slowly became a ramble of desperation and joy, and with due cause. The commander nodded and tried to hide his own joy. He ordered everyone to start running to the cave exit. He knew once he transmitted any signal that it would be a matter of time before the source would be triangulated, causing the enemy to descend upon them with fury. When his team was out of sight down the cave's tunnel, he walked out a ways from the entrance. He pushed the button on his communicator.

"Alliance: this is Commander Zedd." He gave the coordinates Filcar gave him for the cave's exit and bolted back to the cave, leaving the communicator behind. He planned on Vile's forces appearing at the transmission site, giving the evac team time to arrive while the enemy attempted to figure out the team's location. Zedd hoped that by the time Vile's troops found the cave and followed it to its exit, he and his team would be gone.

All he could do, was hope...

. . .

Zordon sat at chair fifteen. He was not wearing the white metallic robe, though, because he knew he was not in actuality member fifteen.

_Not yet, at least..._ Zordon thought to himself. He knew he would need to assert himself at the Council, yet show some restraint out of respect to let the Masters know he knew his place. He thought on these things because he knew how important this was.

He looked around at those who had already earned their place as a master of manipulating the Grid:

At the head of the council sat Sentinel Knight. He was the oldest on the council and had been through more battles than the rest of the council put together.

Sitting next to him was Ivicar, a talented human war general who was known for holding fast to what he felt was right, while being warm and kind.

Next was a humanoid from a classified species, named Dulcea. Not much was known about her among the Alliance.

Fourth in command wearing the black robe was Tria, an interesting being from Triforia. She was a tri-fold entity like all Triforians. Their origins were a closely-held secret by the Triforian government. They generally were comprised of a being of courage, another of heart, and another of wisdom. The Academy was full of Triforians, making getting into the Academy as a Triforian much more competitive, as the Academy strove for diversity amongst its students.

Following Tria was Gerlit, a Liarian. They were an odd, key wielding race.

Under him in the hierarchy was a king from the Cimmarian planet named Elma Estro. He came from a human race whose people were on the brink of extinction after a massive, and rather tragic, civil war.

Rounding out the senior council was Orion. He had served as the Head of Research and Development for quite a while for the United Alliance.

The junior council comprised of human (or humanoid) members: Delphine from Aquitar; Kamen from Edenoi; Animus, representing his long-displaced people from the Animal Realm; Magnas, from Kouevn; Dimitria, a frustrating being from the planet Inquiris; Michael, from the young planet that, at that time, was designated only as KO-35; and Gosei, from the venerated planet who originated The Morphing Master legacy: Earth.

Sentinel Knight gestured to Zordon. "I would like to recognize the new Alliance head of Research and Development. He is also the candidate to replace our fallen comrade, App." He then pointed to Orion. Orion nodded and moved to the holographic podium in the center of where the council sat. He looked at each person in the semicircle.

"Fellow masters: as you know, I have been coordinating the protection of the Morphing Grid fragment for some time. Zordon, I will fill you in on specifics later."

Zordon's mind was buzzing. _Morphing Grid fragment!? But... how?_

Orion continued, "We received word from Commander Zedd mere moments ago. This is why I recommended to Sentinel Knight to arrange this meeting." The masters began whispering amongst themselves upon hearing this latest update.

"I am heading down to Zedd's coordinates now with a militia of Alliance troops, ready to head off Vile's army. We will avenge Master App." The masters all nodded in agreement.

Zordon was shocked to hear Vile was involved in App's passing. App had been serving as a Morphing Master for as long as Sentinel Knight, and his destruction had been a great shock to the Alliance.

"Sentinel Knight decided the junior who will accompany me on this mission is not a junior at all, but actually a civilian: we will be using this as the field test for Zordon, who the council voted in yesterday initially with a vote of 11-3 before the unanimous decision..." Orion looked straight at Zordon. Ivicar grimaced, disapproving of Orion's way of telling Zordon not all of the masters were fully supportive when Ivicar had recommended bringing Zordon to the organization.

_Ah, nonbelievers..._ Zordon decided to assert himself now, to take away any doubt which may have been resonating in any of the masters. He stood up and stared at the group. "I, Zordon of Eltar, humbly accept your nomination. I will go with Master Orion. I will fight and defend this fragment from Vile's forces. And I proclaim, in front of this council, that I will do _everything in my power_ to bring back Zedd from the clutches of evil."


	5. Chapter 5:The Resistance and the Crystal

**Chapter Five: The Resistance and the Crystal**

"Follow me. " Orion tapped Zordon on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow. Zordon walked to a platform as Orion brought up a holographic terminal from his wrist tech.

_I develop technology I don't get to use. Soon, that will change! _Zordon thought.

"We will be heading to the Research Lab. Our teleportation system isn't reliable enough to get us to M51. We will need to rely on your completed transportation projects." Orion said.

Zordon hid a smile. "It will be an honor to have their first official mission be for the Masters."

Zordon felt the energy envelop him as he was teleported to the laboratory. He walked to the doorway to where his machinery was kept. He looked into the scanner. "Zordon Zoltar of Eltar." As the panels opened, a rush of hot air hit him. He walked in as Orion followed.

Burai was busy working on some schematics with his team as he turned it to see who had entered. "Hello, Zordon! Nice to see you so soon after- Master Orion! It is a pleasure to have you here! What can we do for you!?"

Upon hearing Burai's announcement, the associates all stopped and straightened themselves, out of respect to the master who had entered the room. Orion lifted up his hand, saying, "As you were. Hello Burai. I am here with Zordon to test some equipment. I recently saw the schematics for... Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser?"

Zordon cringed as he heard the names. He and Burai had worked for quite some time on the project. Zordon had wanted to name them Dragon Cruiser and Pegasus Thunder, which he thought fit the naming pattern of Alliance vehicles better. He had lost the coin toss and Burai named them what Zordon thought were "ridiculous names".

Burai smiled at Orion. _Is this my chance? Am I to be selected as Master App's replacement?_ Burai thought.

He had been considering his chances for quite some time. He felt he had a better shot than the other member of The Top, Cestro, since he had beaten him in combat during the last round of applications. He had originally thought it would be Zordon who would be selected, but when Zordon was called as the head of research and development, he began thinking that it would make no sense to name him as leader, when only months later he would become a master. His reasoning was that, to not cause too much change, Zordon would focus on the Alliance's tech, while he and Cestro would compete for the master slot.

Burai had also thought of how blessed Research and Development was to have Zordon. One example of Zordon's commitment to the Alliance stemmed from the fact Sentinel Knight had passed laws forbidding the tapping of the Morphing Grid to develop technology. During "The Great M51 War", when Zordon was the Acting Head of Research and Development while Orion focused on being a war general, many researchers said that since it was a time of war it would be of benefit to push aside Sentinel's laws to create tech which could save Decrof. Petitions were formed and schematics for weaponry were made that could potentially tap the Grid. Zordon put his foot down to this, destroying schematics and causing many associates to not only be fired from Research and Development, but to also be expelled from the Academy altogether. Zordon had said that using the Grid was not the established way, and that the Morphing Masters knew best.

"Right this way!" Burai motioned for Orion to follow him. As they approached the two vehicles, Zordon stood a little taller. Although he found working with Burai unpleasant at times, he had to admit the man's intelligence. The machine's designs were unique: no other vehicle had their shape or structure. They each had four tires made of a rare rubber like, but resistant, substance. They were given two light compartments at the front of their body and two in the back, for signaling warriors in the vicinity where they were and if they would be backing up, braking, or any other thing. Lightning Cruiser was smaller and built for speed, while Storm Blaster was built to be able to hold more people and go over rough terrain. Those specifications were done on the off-chance the two vehicles were unable to execute their primary function as flying vehicles. Zordon specifically worked on Lightning Cruiser, while most of Storm Blaster's design was Burai's.

"Thank you. Zordon will take it from here." Orion said, turning to Zordon.

Burai smiled, nodded, and headed back to his office. He locked the door behind him. He stared at the ceiling, fighting back tears. His gut felt like it was rolling in it body cavity. His heart was in his throat. He thought on how close he had gotten to being a master. He was disheartened because, due to the quasi-immortal nature of many of the council members, it was very hard to predict when one would die, freeing up a space to join. Burai was only human and, unlike beings like Magnus or Sentinel Knight, he would not live for what seemed like forever.

_How naive was I!? How much longer must I wait!? I have been in The Top longer than Zordon! Will my time never come...?_ Burai thought to himself as he rested against the wall, slowly sliding down until he was sitting on the floor. He buried his head in his hands and allowed the tears to come.

Outside the office, next to the machinery, Orion told Zordon, "We will use these vehicles to lead our militia to Zedd. Do you have anything for the troops to pilot?"

At this question, Zordon paused to consider before replying. "No. Project Zordina isn't ready yet, and that is the project closest to completion."

Zordon added to himself, _It is a shame, too, since those Droids would be perfect for escalating the battle. Vile would never see it coming!_

"Fine. They can use the War Star ships." Orion tapped his wrist tech to send a text-type message. These "text messages" were encrypted and, although slower and only able to extend for short distances, were safer from enemy interception.

"The Alliance is on its way. Are these fast enough to catch up? We'll be behind them." Orion asked Zordon.

_Obviously you didn't actually read the schematics._ Zordon thought as he began his response: "These vehicles have artificial intelligence. They learn from their environment. This coupled with the tech we have outfitted them with give them the potential to be some of the most powerful vehicles in the universe."

Sensing Zordon's irritation, Orion placed his hand on Zordon's shoulder. "Please relax. You don't need to be so tense all of the time. This is why three Masters did not vote for you."

Zordon radiated fury at Orion for trying to be so familiar. He looked at the hand on his shoulder, then glared at Orion. "I don't need to be anyone's 'buddy'. I am here to get a job done. I take my assignments seriously. Now if you will excuse me-"

As Zordon tried to walk past, Orion gripped his shoulder and forced him back to face him. "Listen to me: The worst thing you can do is have enemies in the council. Trust me: I speak from experience. Now, I have confidence in you. I'm not one of the three who voted against you. I see potential in you. I backed Ivicar's recommendation. Just... watch yourself, ok? Your journey as a master can be fulfilling or demanding. Don't make it harder than needs be."

Zordon ripped his shoulder away. "What will make my life easier is to do my job and get things done." Zordon jumped into Lightning Cruiser and drove off, down the path set out usually for test rides.

As Zordon drove down the path toward the hatch leading to outer space, he heard Orion pull up behind him. Zordon opened the glove compartment and pushed a button, causing the hatch to open.

"Zordon, I am sending you the coordinates now." Zordon heard Orion's voice coming from the passenger seat. He looked around to see a wrist tech sitting next to him.

_Orion must have thrown it in here as I drove off..._ Zordon slipped it on and a holographic image appeared before him, showing the coordinates of the militia's location.

"Get in position!" Zedd yelled to his troops. They pointed their blasters into the cave. Like a rumble of thunder, they could hear the enemy horde trampling to their location.

"Sir, make sure Novact pays for this!" Filcar yelled. He then grabbed a bag carrying the team's grenades, running into the cave.

Zedd stared for a moment, confused. He then realized what Filcar was doing. "Everyone: STAY IN POSITION! ONLY FIRE IF YOU SEE THE ENEMY!" Zedd yelled this as he ran after Filcar.

_Stupid kid. He's trying to blow himself up to barricade the cave and buy us time. No: We __all__ get out of this. No sacrifices here..._ Zedd thought. As he rounded a corner, he saw Filcar running with the bag. Once Zedd was in range, he stopped, aimed, and fired at Filcar.

"Ahhh!" Filcar screamed as he got hit, clutching his thigh.

Zedd ran to him. "Don't worry: a shot to the thigh is nothing compared to being blown to bits. You'll live."

Filcar pounded his fist into the dirt. "No, Zedd! Leave! You need to let me do this! It's better that I fall than everyone!"

Zedd tried to grab Filcar, but he kept scrambling and flailing about, yelling at Zedd to go without him. Zedd then aimed the butt of his blaster and hit Filcar in the head, knocking him out.

Zedd ran back to the other men, announcing himself before he turned the final corner to ensure he wouldn't get blasted with "friendly fire". He placed Filcar in some brush to help him stay hidden, then returned to his troops. As he did, one of his men fell backward, covered in a blue slime.

"It's Blue Globbor!" One soldier yelled, causing chaos to arise amongst the troop.

Zedd looked at the soldier and saw it was Rahp, a man who had once been his roommate at the Academy. Zedd slowly turned and stood erect to face the beast who had taken down so many Alliance troops during the war on Decrof.

Globbor, a blue slimy humanoid with what looked like opened and inverted horns at the end of its lanky fingers, looked at Zedd. It was wearing as it were a mask resembling a distorted version of Rahp's face. The monster stood as if he were defying the soldiers to hit him, for they all knew if they did, the damage would also be felt by Rahp. Globbor's most efficient mode of attack was to link himself to his enemy, ensuring that even if he were destroyed, he would take a soldier down with him. The Alliance, for the longest time, could not figure out how to best the beast. By the time scientists were able to analyze Globbor's genetic make-up, with the help of a tip from a high ranking student of the Academy, and find a stop to his reign it was already too late for Decrof. Many believed Globbor was the prime factor in Decrof's desolation.

_If only we had some sunlight..._ Zedd thought.

"Take me instead!" Yelled Zedd as he threw down his blaster, raising his arms in the air as a sign of forfeiture. When he did this, he heard laughter. A tall figure stepped out of the shadows of the cave, making himself visible as he did.

"I, Master Vile, have come personally to retrieve the crystal. Give it to me and your men will be set free!"


	6. Chapter 6: Face off for the Crystal

**Chapter Six: Face Off for the Crystal**

Zedd clutched the bag on his bag. _If the crystal is given to Vile, all will be lost, but..._ "My men are more important. Here, Vile."

Zedd threw the bag at Vile. What Vile did not know was that the bag was actually the bag of grenades Filcar had grabbed earlier. Zedd dropped down to a knee and, grabbing his blaster, shot the bag as Vile snatched it out of the air.

"Ahh!" Vile, Globbor, and by extension, Rahp yelled. Right then, a break in the heavy clouds appeared, causing sunshine to pour down on the scene.

"These dark clouds Vile cast over the planet are atrocious." Orion said from Storm Blaster as he led the War Star armada. Zordon flew beside him in Lightning Cruiser.

Sunlight hit Blue Globbor. It shrieked as it lost its connection to Rahp. Zedd was grateful to look up and not only see sunlight, but the Alliance come in to save him and his troops.

"Lightning Cruiser: target Vile." Zordon wanted to see if the Alliance database he programmed into the vehicle would be able to track his commands. To his satisfaction, the vehicle sent lasers at Master Vile.

"Nicely done!" Zordon said.

"Vwomp-vwomp." The vehicle honked. Zordon was startled.

"Are you trying to communicate!?" Zordon asked, feeling odd speaking to a vehicle.

"Vwomp-vwomp." Lightning Cruiser responded.

"Alright. I am glad to hear you are learning quickly! Now, let's go down to help out." Lightning Cruiser veered to the side and started its descent.

Vile's henchmen were pouring out of the cave, being met with Alliance fire. One ship landed and opened, sending a couple dozen troops out. They started firing on Vile and Globbor.

"We don't have much time until the clouds roll back in, so target Blue Globbar now!" Orion yelled as he fired at it himself. As a hail of fire hit it, Globbor fell to the ground, exploding as it did.

"Okay, now round everyone up." Orion commanded. The soldiers started collecting their comrades amidst the fighting. Once they were all in the ship, it started heading back into the sky.

In the ship, Zedd slumped down onto a bench. The commander of the evac team walked to Zedd, handing him a communicator. "Master Orion would like to speak with you."

Zedd nodded and answered. "This is Zedd, sir."

"Is the Zeo Crystal secure?" Orion asked from Storm Blaster.

Zordon was on the line as well, and was intrigued by the name of the crystal. _Zeo Crystal... So this is what they have named the Morphing Grid fragment. _He looked at his wrist tech as he drove into space, continuing to read the files Master Orion had sent him on the classified subject, written my Master Michael of the Junior Council of the Morphing Masters.

Zedd looked to find the bag on Filcar which housed the Zeo Crystal, since he had swapped for the grenade bag before Globbor had attacked. "One moment, sir."

Zedd looked around and could not see Filcar. He asked the soldiers, one by one, if they had picked up a man who was lying in the bushes. Zedd started panicking.

"Master Orion... I believe we have a situation."

. . .

Filcar awoke, his head throbbing. _What am I doing in the bushes?_ He tried standing and fell back, forgetting he had been blasted in the thigh.

"Oh, great." He muttered to himself.

He looked around to see scorch marks and the bodies of Alliance troops on the ground. He dragged himself to a body to get its communicator. As he did, he heard a voice.

"You know, it appears as if someone was left behind." The man chuckled. Filcar could see a device flashing in the man's hand.

"Novact!" Filcar gasped as he realized who it was he was staring at: the man who betrayed the Zeo Crystal's existence to Master Vile.

Novact smiled and replied in his raspy voice, "Yes, it is me. Now, according to this device, you have something rather important in your bag. Fork it over!"

"What? You want some grenades? Well you're gonna get 'em!" Filcar reached into the bag and instead of feeling explosion devices, he felt something warm. He looked into the bag and was shocked to see the artifact he thought Zedd had been carrying.

Novact barked with laughter. "I can tell by the look on your face that the crystal's presence in your bag is news to you! Okay... listen... you and me were thrust into the same situation. So, just come with me. Master Vile will give you anything you desire! "

Filcar spit in his direction. "Not a chance!"

At this, Novact drew a blade. "Then prepare to be destroyed! "

As Filcar braced himself, the ground exploded in front of Novact.

"Huh!?" Novact yelled as he looked up.

"Descend!"

Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser descended next to Filcar. Zedd and Rahp pulled Filcar into the back of the blue vehicle.

Orion stepped out of Storm Blaster's front seat as a group of Vile's henchman appeared behind Novact.

"Novact! You are under arrest for treason. Surrender now and things won't get difficult." Orion said as he stared the traitor down.

"Don't make me laugh! You think I am going back with you, so you and your 'holier than thou' council can give me a life sentence of solitary confinement? Tengas - attack!"

The feathered beasts darted toward their target. As they did, Orion turned to Zordon. "Get the crystal out of here!" Then, turning to Zedd and Rahp. "You two: stay with me!" They aimed their blasters.

With this, Orion began to concentrate. "Power of Light: Activate!" Orion's concentration reached into the Morphing Grid, creating a ball of light. This energy encircled him and made itself manifest on his person: armor on his wrists, biceps, and around his calves. A special gauntlet appeared on his left wrist and an enhanced crossguard on his saber.

Zedd stood for a moment, stunned to see such power up close. _I cannot imagine ever being able to wield such force!_ He thought as Orion jumped into the air.

Orion slashed his way through the crowd. In a matter of moments, the Tengas were defeated. Rahp stood in wonder. He turned to Zedd and said, "Wow! The Lights of Orion are more amazing than the stories I have heard!"

Orion grunted. "Novact is gone. He ran during the battle. Let us run through this cave. There may be some hint as to where he went on the other side."

Meanwhile, Zordon had landed on a moon, opening communications with the Morphing Masters. After explaining the events which had taken place, he said, "I don't have time - Sentinel Knight, I am sending Filcar and the crystal back to you on one of my vehicles. I am returning to the surface of Solaris 8 to retrieve Master Orion and Commander Zedd."

Sentinel Knight shook his head. "You will do no such thing. I cannot allow the Zeo Crystal to be escorted by a wounded soldier and an infant minded machine... on the other hand, I also will not leave any of my soldiers behind. Your orders are to stay on that moon and await Master Tria. She has been on alert, knowing she may need to assist you. Once she arrives, she will take the crystal from you. Then, once the crystal is secure, you must go to Master Orion's aid."

Zordon looked at the hologram before him. He said in boldness, "Master, the War Star armada should return to get the crystal. They are already closer and have more firepower."

Ivicar appeared on screen at that, looking at Zordon with warm eyes. "Zordon, we cannot do that because then more people would be aware of the Zeo Crystal. Do not worry. Master Tria is already on her way. May the Power protect you."

And with that, Zordon found himself alone with Filcar.

"So, are you a Master now?" Filcar asked Zordon.

Zordon shook his head. "No. This was a field test for my initiation." Zordon then thought, _And now that Master Tria is coming to pick up the pieces to save me, I will never be a Master._

"How long until Vile finds us?" Filcar started looking around as he asked, clutching his blaster.

"Not long now. Hopefully Master Tria can get here to secure you and the crystal before then." Zordon said, fully acknowledging to himself that this would likely be where he would fall in battle.

"You two: give me the crystal!"

Zordon turned to see Master Vile, a group of his henchman of goat/humanoid hybrids, and a human male.

"Vile! Novact!" Filcar aimed his blaster.

"Fire!" Zordon commanded his vehicles and Filcar simultaneously.

As the beasts dodged the approaching blasts and headed for Zordon, Zordon performed a back flip onto a rock. Focusing his energy, he directed currents of White Energy at his enemies.

While Zordon did this, he was grabbed from behind before Lightning Cruiser could stop the assailants. Filcar shot wildly at Novact and Vile.

"Need some help?"

Zordon suddenly found himself freed. As he turned, he found himself face to face with not only Master Tria, but also Zedd, Rahp, and Master Orion.

"How did you get here?" Zordon inquired as Zedd and Rahp started fighting their way to Filcar.

Orion explained as Tria started battling the goat men. "We followed Novact to a clearing. There were a few of Vile's ships parked while his men searched for us. We simply hijacked one and flew here. As we landed, Master Tria attacked us. When she saw who we were, we teamed up to follow the coordinates you gave Sentinel Knight." As he finished, he threw Zordon down and blasted an opponent charging them.

At this, Master Vile started screaming. "Must I so everything myself!?" He began firing blasts at the two sentient vehicles. Zedd and Rahp took cover, firing back. Zedd was dismayed at seeing his shots do nothing more than small scratches.

Novact began attacking Zordon on the other side of the battleground, using his sword. Orion, still outfitted in his Light Armor, jumped in and parried the attack with his own blade.

"Tria! Get the crystal!" Orion yelled.

She nodded and leapt toward Storm Blaster. For a moment Storm Blaster began to retreat, preparing to fire on Tria. Immediately, though, the vehicle scanned it's pursuer and identified it as Master Tria. As she climbed in and sped away, she heard a crackle in the backseat. When she turned, her vision fell upon Filcar, slumped over the side of Storm Blaster. She feared the worst.

Master Tria pulled him back into the machine. She saw blood trickle down his face, and smoke come off where his head had been grazed by enemy fire. She focused her energy on Filcar. She could see that outside of a concussion, he sustained no life threatening injuries.

Back on the battlefield, Zordon was fighting off hoards of beasts as Novact battled Orion. Zedd and Rahp were in Lightning Cruiser, attempting to get a shot on Master Vile.

Zedd jumped out of Lightning Cruiser. As he hit the ground, he rolled between two goat men. He stood and sent an elbow to its throat, simultaneously throwing a donkey kick to the other behind him. He then took cover behind a boulder.

As he crouched, he took aim at Master Vile's head and fired. Instead of a direct hit, though, Vile _caught_ the blast in his hand and redirected it to Orion. The blast hit Orion square in the back. As he cried out in pain, Orion dropped his saber. Novact took the opportunity and, leaping over and landing behind him, sunk his blade into Orion's gut from his back.

"Orion!" Yelled Zordon as the monsters he fought jumped on him. The mass of beasts on top of him were pinning him down, stopping him from reaching the Morphing Master.

"Ha! Who is the master now!? I am _Master_ Vile, and welcome to the M51 Galaxy: where the bad guys always win!"


	7. Chapter 7: The Added Threat

**Chapter Seven: The Added Threat**

Sentinel Knight looked at the masters. He knew each of them at that moment was apprehensive to know the Zeo Crystal's fate. He was as well. He knew, though, that there were other matters that needed their attention.

"Magnus, you now have the floor." Sentinel took his seat and watched the big warrior approach the holographic monitor at the podium. Magnus turned to face the masters.

"Recently, a cargo ship disappeared near Mirinoi. Upon further investigation, the source was found near the entryway to The Lost Galaxy. It is some sort of... entity. Here is the transmission we received yesterday..." He turned to the podium as a hologram began playing.

The hologram showed an Alliance War Star ship's command deck. The captain was standing, facing a monitor showing the space surrounding the ship. The captain turned and motioned for whoever was holding the camera to point it at the large, flat monitor.

The image on the monitor was of a giant mass. It resembled a cloud. Suddenly, large tendrils of smoke appeared from the cloud, stretching out toward the ship. There was no sound from the recording: just the image of the crew fleeing their seats as the tendrils hit the ship. At that point, the hull was observed to break, and the crew started floating into space. As they did, more tendrils appeared and dragged each person into its large, smoky mass. These scenes could be interpreted from the camera, which was rolling in space after its holder was taken by the entity. The images ended when a tentacle of smoke grabbed the camera, pulling it into its dark core.

Magnus turned back to the council. "Amidst Vile's attempts at the Zeo Crystal, this new threat has appeared. Its origins are unknown. It is unknown whether it is sentient. What I _do_ know is it must be stopped. It is slowly inching toward Kouevn, my world, and also Mirinoi. Both civilizations do not have the means to fight off something like this... Our astronomers say it is merely a matter of time before it reaches either planet." He clenched his fist and raised it up.

"It must be stopped." He continued in his grainy voice. "I sacrificed and fought to ensure my people had a planet to colonize. I plan on cultivating my new world. I plan on having a family. I do not ask for us to spread the Alliance thin: I ask only for one of you to offer your resources. Please."

Kamen looked around, then stood. "Ever since Dregon rebelled when Lexian did not choose him to be prince of Edenoi, my people have needed to worry about their safety. Without Alliance support, I truly believe Edenoi would have succumb to Dregon. I know the importance of Alliance support. Magnus, my military is at your disposal."

Magnus, looking grateful, closed his eyes and bowed his head toward Kamen. "Thank you very much. I ask that you and some of your troops meet me as soon as the Zeo Crystal has been secured." Magnus thanked the council for their time before returning to his seat, his crimson robe billowing behind him as he did. Sentinel Knight then stood to continue the meeting.

. . .

"Storm Blaster: stop." Tria commanded the vehicle when she thought they were sufficiently far from the battleground. She turned to look at Filcar. He was still out cold.

She felt odd, speaking to a machine. The technology Zordon created for the contraption to behave as it did astounded Tria. When she was an Academy cadet, and even as a member of The Top, her focus was history. She never felt like she had the mind of a scientist, though she did read many scientific articles.

At that particular moment, Tria recalled one of her favorite moments of history: the Morphing Masters had been fighting to protect the jewels of the Corona Aurora. During a particular battle, one master stayed behind to be the crown's defender. He figured he could sacrifice himself to cast a protective barrier around the jewels, using his own lifeforce. How the story ended, however, is that another member, Sentinel Knight, returned to defend that master. The two were able to escape the enemy hoards together with the Corona Aurora. Sentinel Knight had been its keeper since that point, having earned the confidence of the other Morphing Masters. The story was commonly told to children as an illustration of loyalty.

Tria looked into the sky and saw a fleet of Vile's ships leaving Solaris 8 and entering the atmosphere of the moon on which they found themselves. Tria thought on Sentinel Knight's example. She thought of her comrades. She thought of Zordon who was thrust into the mission, and if he fell there, of all of the inventions the universe would lose. She thought about Zedd, and how unfair it was that his findings had turned him into a soldier. She thought about how they did not deserve to fall there.

She deliberated within herself.

"We must go back. We must stand by our comrades." Tria of Courage announced.

"We need to secure the Zeo Crystal. Nothing must happen to the fragment of the Morphing Grid." Tria of Wisdom said.

"Our friends need us." Tria of Heart counseled.

Coming together in her mind, Tria realized she needed to compromise. _But what am I to do?_ _I don't have the power to stop anything! All I have is my weapon..._

She summoned her staff. It was given to her by the king of Triforia. It was to be a symbol that she was picked by royalty to defend Triforia. The staff had a universal symbol on the top which signified "king", representing the king of Triforia's stamp of approval. She never showed it to anyone, keeping it sacred to herself. She had never even used it in battle.

She sighed in frustration as she saw the fleet drawing closer to Orion and the others. She didn't have the power to fight them back.

_Or do I?_ She looked at the Zeo Crystal. Her mind was directed by Tria of Wisdom back to the events during the M51 Galaxy war. Of the division within the scientific divisions of the Alliance about whether or not the Morphing Grid should be tapped to create weapons. As a Morphing Master, she knew how to manipulate the Grid for her purposes, but even that could only get her so far against forces which were able to defeat all of the Masters together, destroy one, and simultaneously defeat the entire Alliance military.

She then recalled Zordon's presentation from a day earlier. His words about using totems to power soldiers. What better totem than an actual piece of the Morphing Grid itself? It seemed to her that all three of the beings which comprised her conscious self were saying, "Yes... this is the way..."

She walked toward the back of Storm Blaster. As she did, she checked to ensure Filcar was still unconscious. She felt bad needing to do this all in secret. These actions weren't normally in her nature.

_Tough times call for tough decisions._ Tria thought. She pulled the crystal out of the trunk. She felt it glowing at her. She raised her staff and, lifting it in the air, propelled it down. A spark of energy shot out as a substantial chunk separated itself from its source.

It was glowing a black and gold hue. _Totems..._ She thought, thinking back on Zordon's words. She began to concentrate, feeling her connection to the Grid power up her body. She willed the power to concentrate into her arms. She followed that by sending the currents of Morphing Energy into the staff. She then touched the staff to the Zeo Subcrystal.

The staff had become a conduit for the subcrystal. She looked down to the ground to see the subcrystal had disappeared. She looked at her staff. Its glow was like a flare of golden sunlight. The glow was so strong that at certain angles, she could make out circular rainbows. She averted her gaze until the shine subsided.

She gripped the staff tightly and concentrated on it. As she did, she felt the energy from the staff fill her body. She focused on the energy until she had completed the process. She had junctioned herself to the staff, which was now the source of the Zeo Subcrytsal. Once the junction was complete, she staggered, leaning on Storm Blaster for support. She felt her limbs aching. Her head throbbed. She felt as if she were underwater for a moment.

"Vwomp-vwomp! Vwomp!" Storm Blaster cried out in panic.

Tria composed herself. _Perhaps I took a piece which was too large?_ She shook off the thought, for she didn't have time to dwell on it. _What's done is done._

After catching her breath, she turned to Storm Blaster and placed the remaining chunk of the Zeo Crystal in its trunk. She then walked to the vehicle's front to give it instructions.

"I need you to drive to the next moon and wait there. When you receive a transmission with my voice, you come back to this spot. Understood?" Tria looked at the machine, awaiting a response.

"Vwomp-vwomp." Storm Blaster's blinkers flickered on and off as it responded.

"Keep the soldier and the crystal safe. Now, here is the frequency I will contact you on." She reached into Storm Blaster and pushed some buttons on his dashboard. She tuned the vehicle's frequency to match that of the private frequency on her wrist tech.

She patted the machine's hood and waved it off, smiling at it as it pulled around her. She then turned and started walking away. She heard the machine fly away behind her as she slowly approached the battlefield, ready to embrace her destiny.


End file.
